Over whose dead body
by weepingelm
Summary: Uther hated that his only son was in a same sex relationship and he swore it would only continue over his dead body. But would it be him that suffered. Mod A/U Slash Hospitalisation, heart attack, homophobic language


Arthur was late coming home…again. Merlin was worried about his lover and his long working hours. He knew why it was happening, Uther Pendragon, Arthur's father, disapproved strongly of their relationship. He believed his son should marry a nice well connected woman and produce babies to carry on the family name. He was doing his best to drive them apart. Uther had told Merlin the first time he met him that he wouldn't tolerate his son on a gay relationship. That it would be over his dead body if they stayed together. Uther not only kept his son at work all hours but he had always made his son feel inferior and that he wasn't doing enough for the family business. But this was getting stupid not one night in the past fortnight, not even the weekends, had Arthur stumbled in the door before ten and he was off again in the morning to get to work by eight thirty. As he was about to ring Arthur and demand he came home when he heard the door. Merlin shot up from where he had been sitting and went to the door and took Arthur's briefcase from the other man's hand and put it in the hall cupboard.

"And that's where that is staying all weekend! You are going to have some down time. You worked all last weekend and you need to rest." He hadn't intended to nag, but he was so worried he forgot all his good intentions. As Arthur shrugged his coat off silently Merlin steered him into the kitchen and sat him down, dishing up their food from the slow cooker he placed it in front of the blonde "Now eat"

Arthur looked up exhausted "I'm sorry my love, you deserve better than this. I have to get this report done before Christmas, but once it's done we'll have a few days together with no work."

"Yes and you will sleep all through it, this has got to stop Arthur or you will be ill" Merlin was even more worried as he looked at Arthur, he was pale and the bags under his eyes were growing daily the eyes themselves were bloodshot.

"I promise it won't be long" Arthur said wearily.

"Has your father been putting so many hours? I bet he hasn't"

"I don't know, he has meetings outside of the office so I'm not sure. But Merlin I can't let the workers down this deal if it goes through will make their jobs safe for years to come" Arthur yawned and Merlin felt guilty.

"Come on once you have eaten have a shower and then bed with you."

The minute Arthur had finished eating Merlin made Arthur have a shower, or rather he stood under the water as Merlin washed him. The minute the blondes head hit the pillow he was out. Merlin switched off the alarms and removed Arthur watch so he wouldn't hear it if that alarm went off. Then he went to wash up. As he was about to turn in himself he heard Arthur cell phone ring. Going to the jacket pocket that was still hung over the chair he pulled out the phone and answered it without looking at the caller, he just wanted to stop Arthur hearing it.

"Arthur Pendragons phone and this better be good ringing at this time of the night" he snapped his worry showing in his voice.

"Why are you answering my son's phone, put him on immediately" Came the sound of Uther Pendragon's voice.

"No way, he is asleep I'm not waking him now, in fact he will be in later in the morning if at all, he's bloody exhausted" Merlin found he could be braver over the phone than face to face with Uther. Mind you he was so worried he didn't think anything could stop him tonight. "You will make him ill the way you are pushing him"

"I have no intention of speaking to you, if you won't let me speak to Arthur just make sure he is in the office by eight thirty if you know what is good for you" with that the phone went dead.

"Egotistical, megalomaniac" Merlin muttered as he switched the phone off. Then he switched off his own cell phone and unplugged the house phone after he rang the doorman, and asked that no one be admitted before lunchtime tomorrow. For once he was pleased that Arthur insisted they live in such a portentous penthouse with a doorman on duty at all times. Very quietly he went into the bedroom and stripped and got in beside his lover and curled up next to him.

It was almost ten am when Arthur next opened his eyes. He frowned as he noticed the light coming through the cracks in the curtains. It should be dark. Glancing at his bedside clock he shot up and sat on the edge of the bed cursing, he had overslept and by hours. He got up and went to the bathroom for a quick shower and shave then dressed as quickly as he could. Rushing through to the Kitchen he frowned at Merlin who was handing him a coffee. "Sit and drink that while I make you some breakfast."

"What the hell Merlin we should both be at work! Did you switch of my alarm?" he demanded

"Yes I did and your phone, don't worry I told your father last night that you would be in late if at all today. And I asked Gaius for the day off. You can't go on like this Arthur so sit down and eat like a normal human being" Merlin wasn't about to apologies and Arthur knew it. Merlin might be very easy going but if he made up his mind there was no shifting him.

"I'll eat but then I must go to work, what did father say?"

"He wasn't happy, but I don't care your health comes first." Merlin admitted

"I'm surprised he didn't keep phoning or come round to get me" Arthur said surprise in his voice, he knew his father wouldn't accept what Merlin had said no matter what.

Merlin grinned and admitted "I switched off the phones, unplugged the house phone. He did come round this morning but he wasn't allowed in. I understand he looked like he was going to blow a gasket"

Arthur looked horrified "MERLIN! He will be impossible today now, I better get in"

"Not if you stand up for yourself he won't be. I'm telling you know I am coming to collect you on the way home today so you had best be ready to come home at five thirty and not a moment later." Merlin looked very unhappy. "You should stay home"

"Look Merlin it's only four days to Christmas I have a few days off then, give it a rest" Arthur hated upsetting his partner but the raven haired man clearly didn't understand the pressures he was working under. He stood up and went to kiss Merlin, who stepped back glaring at him.

"A few days! I know for a fact that the office is closing until the 2nd. Are you saying you will be going in before everyone else?" He couldn't believe what Arthur was saying.

Arthur looked contrite "I was going to tell you but I forgot last night. I have to go in from the twenty seventh, Sorry" he paused "With doing all this work for the report I have got behind with the rest of my work."

"Fuck off Arthur. That isn't going to happen, I have the time off and I want to spend the time with you. Christmas just relaxing and you promised we would go and see mum New Years Eve and we also have your sisters New Year do. You will have to tell Uther no way"

"I'll speak to him, but I can't promise anything" Arthur pulled on his jacket and grabbed his briefcase "See you later love, please don't be angry with me"

Merlin watched out of the window as Arthur drove off. He fraught back the tears threatening to fall and then got ready to go to work, if Arthur wasn't at home there was no point in him having the day off. Merlin put in several hours work before going to see his Uncle Gaius, who was also his boss. Merlin had worked for the same firm since leaving university. He had been head hunted by much larger firms but had never regretted his choice. The work was interesting and the firm appreciated him. As a Pharmaceutical scientist with an interest in finding substances in the natural word to use in the drugs they produced, Camelot Pharmaceuticals was Merlin's dream job. They had a strong ethic on hard work but clear working hours. Merlin unlike Arthur left work either on time or within half an hour every day. If he needed to work late than he was given the time back. It was something Gaius insisted on for all his staff no matter their position.

Merlin did as he threatened and caught the underground to Arthur's office. He walked in the large glass doors and the minute he was inside he was approached by the security guard "I'm sorry Mr Emrys but I have to ask you to leave, Mr Pendragon Senior has instructed you are not to be allowed to enter the building" he looked apologetic and somewhat embarrassed by having to ask Merlin to leave.

Merlin rolled his eyes he should have expected it he supposed. It was clearly tit for tat for being prevented from coming to the penthouse flat that morning. "Well can you at least ring Arthur and let him know I am waiting for him."

"Sorry I know for a fact that both the Mr Pendragons are in a meeting this afternoon, I have been warned they will not be leaving until very late this evening. So it's no point in you waiting Sir" The security guard shrugged.

Merlin turned and walked out, he would ring Arthur on his cell phone. When it answered Merlin didn't hear Arthur's voice but Uther's PA George. "I'm sorry Sir" he said in a smarmy voice "But I cannot disturb the meeting. I have ordered food for them so it will be several hours yet"

"Will you ask Arthur to get a taxi home, he is too tired to drive safely "Merlin asked keeping his temper, after all it wasn't Georges fault.

"I will Sir in fact I will book it myself" It seemed even George recognised how tired Arthur was. "Would you like me to let you know when he leaves?"

"Yes if you could please" Merlin switched off his phone and went home, frustrated by what was happening but not knowing what to do for the best.

Sitting in the penthouse worrying as he waited Merlin kept looking at the clock. It was nine o'clock before George phoned. "Mr Arthur has just left Sir" was the short but welcome message.

Half an hour later Arthur walked in the door and threw his briefcase down. "That man treats me like a child! He made me stay to make up for being late! It's not that I haven't worked all hours for weeks now!"

Arthur caught sight of Merlin and went up to him and pulled him into his arms. "The security guard told me you had come for me and that Uther has banned you from the building. I will speak to him tomorrow I won't have you treated that way!" the blonde nuzzled into Merlin's neck.

"Don't give him the satisfaction, it was to get his own back after all" Merlin said with a small forced grin "Maybe I shouldn't have asked the doorman not to let him in here. I understand from George you have eaten so bed with you"

"Merl you are too good for me"

"I know, but I love you so your stuck with me" Merlin told the exhausted man "I won't argue with you but please listen when I say this is doing you no good"

"Ummm I know, got a headache" Arthur mumbled as he went into the bed room and stripped. He took the water and tablets Merlin gave him and was soon asleep.

Merlin joined him soon after but was woken at three am by Arthur moving in the bed. Merlin asked his partner "You OK?"

"Arm hurts must have been lying awkward" came the reply. He didn't sound right so Merlin switched on the bedside light and looked at Arthur. The blonde looked pale and sweaty.

"Which arm?" Merlin asked concerned

"My left one, don't worry not your fault it wasn't your heavy head" Arthur tried to joke. He often complained that Merlin's brains made his head heavy when the slender man lay on his shoulder.

"You seem breathless" Merlin sat up now concerned "does it hurt anywhere else?"

"Don't fuss Merl, told you just led on it funny"

"Answer me please" Merlin said firmly but calmly not that he felt calm.

"Will when I woke up I thought you were sitting on my chest, either you or an elephant but I'm ok now really, don't fuss." Arthur gasped out between breaths.

Merlin picked up the phone and dialled 999 and asked for an ambulance "I think my partner is having a myocardial infarction" he told the dispatch "Please send someone quickly" he gave all the details held Arthur's hand. "Arthur please try to breath as deeply as you can don't try to talk." Then remembering the doorman he rang through and told them an ambulance was on its way.

After that everything seemed to happen at once. The paramedics arrived and gave Arthur some morphine for the pain that by now had got worse. Merlin threw on a t shirt and jogging bottoms and they were soon on the way to the hospital. Once there Arthur was whisked away for treatment and Merlin was sat to wait for news. It was then that the shock of what had happened hit him. He started to shake the nurse sat down by him "Is there anyone we can call for you? It would be nice if you had some support."

That made Merlin think of Morgana he needed to call her. She could tell Uther. Merlin had named Merlin as his next of kin in the ambulance so at least he would get told what was happening.

"His sister, Go what will I tell her?" Merlin panicked he didn't know Arthur's sister that well, as it was only recently that she had returned to the UK from America where she had been working on modelling contracts for a year. He had met her the total of three times although he had spoken to her on skype several times.

"Would you like me to ring her?" the nurse asked

"Would you, thank you" Merlin was very grateful

"If you give me her number then I'll get you a cup of tea. My name is Gwen by the way if you need anything just ask someone for me"

Merlin found the number and gave it to Nurse Gwen looking at her clearly for the first time. She had an honest smile and a kind voice but nothing else registered. She returned a few minutes later "She is on her way now here is your tea, hopefully the doctors will have some news soon"

Merlin could hardly hold the cup he was shaking so much. He just couldn't bear to think about Arthur and losing him. He blamed himself he should have made Arthur rest more now he might die and Merlin would never forgive himself. He didn't even know that tears were running down his face. All of a sudden he heard a voice talking to him "Merlin, oh my god how is he? Where is he?"

Merlin looked round Morgana was sat by his side looking at his tear streaked face "I don't know, I think he's had a heart attack and it's all my fault!"

Morgana looked at the man his brother was so in love with "Your fault why?"

"He's been working too much, long hours and no days off I should have stopped him I could see how tired he was getting and I didn't stop him!" Merlin looked at the beautiful woman who looked so different from her half-brother.

At that moment a doctor entered the room "Mr Emrys?" he looked at Merlin.

Merlin nodded "This is Arthur's sister how is Arthur please tell me"

The doctor sat down opposite Merlin and nodded at Morgana "My name is Dr Lance De Luc. I am looking one of the doctors looking after your partner. It's thanks to you Arthur got here so quickly, he has stabilised we have run several tests, he has had a heart attack and needs to go to theatre in the next few days for a coronary bypass operation. Now Arthur has admitted he has been having symptoms for some time and admits he was warned by this GP about his blood pressure on his last check-up, it seems from the scan we have run that Arthur was born with a congenital narrowing of one of the arteries in his heart, that combined with the high blood pressure has been the main cause for this episode." The doctor paused "Now Arthur is a bit sleepy with the morphine can you tell us has he been under stress recently?"

Merlin nodded "He has been working very long hours and no days of for a fortnight. I wanted him to take time off…I should have made him"

"Mr Pendragon is an adult Mr Emrys you have no need to blame yourself. Did you know about the high blood pressure?"

"No, he didn't tell me. Please can I see him?" Merlin pleaded

"I will go and check, he is being put into a bed and we arranging his transfer to our coronary care unit." I will be back soon. But please try not to worry we have him on blood thinning agents and he is under close observation."

As soon as the doctor left the room Morgana turned to Merlin "Why has Arthur been pushing himself so much?"

"His father said they needed a report done by Christmas. But this has been getting worse and worse over the past months. He hates me, he wants to split us up" Merlin looked at Morgana. "I shouldn't have moved in"

"Merlin! You are the best thing that has happened to my brother I have never seen him so happy. If Uther can't cope with Arthur being gay that's his problem. Don't ever blame yourself"

Lance du Luc came back "I will take you to C.C.U. and you can see him. It should just be next of kin but I think we can make an expectation, but we do need to keep Arthur calm."

As they walked into the ward Merlin saw Arthur led in a bed, he looked as white as the sheets and so lost. Merlin walked to his side and gave a weak grin "Hi there, look who's with me"

Morgana stepped forward "Hi baby brother"

Arthur gave a small smile and reached out for Merlin's hand "Hi" he looked at Morgana "Look after him for me" he asked

"I can look after myself!" Merlin protested

"Love you've been crying. Don't cry for me, no one is worth your tears"

"You are!" Merlin said horrified. "You scared me"

"I scared myself, I should have listened to you, I have been getting headache and twinges but wanted to get the work done, sorry love" the blonde looked at Merlin who shook his head.

"Just rest and get better, don't be sorry"

Morgana was clearly holding back on what she wanted to say, the phone call had scared her more than she would admit and when she had seen Merlin crying she had thought that she had lost her brother. She took her brothers hand, taking care of the drip in it "You listen to Merlin you hear me, rest and get better"

Arthur closed his eyes and sank into a sleep his body unable to stay awake any longer. Merlin and Morgana sat side by side keeping vigil. Ten minutes later they heard shouting. Both recognised Uther's voice.

"I demand to see my son, I am his father"

They then heard the doctors quiet voice "I'm afraid he is resting and has restricted visiting, you may be able to see him later but not until you calm down."

"How dare you! I am his next of kin, you will tell me what has happened and let me see him or I will have you fired!"

"Mr Arthur Pendragon has named his partner as next of kin Sir. If you calm down I will ask him if I can give you information or if he wishes to speak to you himself"

This was clearly the last straw for Uther "I AM HIS FATHER, I AM HIS NEXT OF KIN NOT THAT PREVERT"

Merlin got up and walked to the door, once more he didn't want Arthur to wake up. Morgana followed, reluctant to leave her brother but also not wanting Merlin to face Uther alone.

Merlin got through the door and walked up to Uther who was red faced and clearly very cross. Merlin didn't shout but his voice went hard and his eyes icy he stopped in front of Uther "Arthur named me his next of kin. He is in here no thanks to you! If I am a pervert so is your son but at least I haven't made him work until he was exhausted….you egotistical controlling bastard. Now keep your voice down and leave this poor doctor to do his job. Saving your son's life"

Uther looked at Merlin as if he had grown two heads. "How dare you speak to me like that! Now get out of my way. I will see my son." He pushed Merlin to one side to be met by his daughter.

"Uther Pendragon will you just listen to Merlin and the doctor. From what I hear Merlin is the best thing that has ever happened to Arthur. Now let's go somewhere quiet and talk about this before you get thrown out. That wouldn't look good in the papers would it!" she took her father arm and steered him to the room they had been sitting in before. As soon as they were inside and the door shut the doctor stepped forward.

"Mr Pendragon this hospital does not tolerate homophobia so if you make further comments of that sort I will have you escorted from the hospital and you will not get to visit your son. Also your son is perfectly entitled to name who he wishes for his next of kin. Now is that clear?"

Uther nodded reluctantly "Is someone going to tell me what happened?" his voice was still demanding "and when I can take Arthur home"

Merlin looked at the doctor he was clearly near the end of his endurance "Can you please tell him"

Lance made everyone sit down and calmly told them what had happened and the findings. Although Merlin and Morgana had already heard it they hadn't taken it all in the first time.

Uther spoke the minute the doctor stopped talking his voice hard and uncompromising. "I demand a second opinion, my son is only thirty two, and he can't have had a heart attack!"

Merlin looked at Uther scornfully "I am perfectly happy with Arthur's care and I am sure Arthur is as well. Face up to it you hold some of the blame for Arthur being here the hours he has been working and the expectation you have been forcing down his throat, he can never please you, not even before me. What father does what you have been doing, just to try to break us up? Well I tell you this if I have any influence on Arthur he will be handing in his notice. I won't stop you seeing him, you are his father but if you dare belittle him or cause any problems…"

Uther looked at Merlin "If he doesn't work for me, I will make sure he no one hires him or you for that matter. Where would you be without his money you gold digger! You corrupted my son turned him into" he stopped as he saw the doctors face.

Merlin was amazed at Uther's ignorance. He knew that Arthur had explained to Uther what he did for a living and who he worked for. "You haven't listened to anything Arthur has told you have you? I earn more than him if you look at the hours he puts in! I would willingly support him if necessary. Not only that but the company I work for wouldn't sack me on your say so and if they did I have a list of company's after me."

Morgana stood between the two men "Stop it! Merlin don't go down to his level I know you are worried sick. As for you Uther listen to yourself, your son nearly died and all you worry about is who he is fucking. Now calm down and either apologise to Merlin and accept how much he means to Arthur or go home"

Lance stepped forward and turned to Merlin "I realise tensions are high and you are all worried but I must ask you to take this elsewhere. And Mr Emrys you need to try to calm down before you go back in, your mood will affect your partners and stress is not good at the moment for him. My patient needs to rest. Go and get a drink and something to eat, and take these two with you if you can sort out your differences do so." He then looked at the others "I will only permit visitors to my patient if they are calm and able to help him stay rested. If you want to speak to me again I am happy to see you as long as you behave like reasonable adults. When Arthur wakes I will ask him who he wants to see and only then will I allow visiting rights. If you start shouting again you will be banned I have other patients to think about" he looked at Uther "I am not taking sides in this but you Sir need to think about your son and not your ego. We nearly lost him today and his recovery must be your prime objective and not threats against the man he clearly thinks an awful lot of. I am perfectly willing for a second opinion to be sought if my patients wants one"

Merlin looked ashamed of his outburst "I'm sorry doctor, you are right of course. I will do as you say"

He walked out the others having no choice but to follow him although Uther did ask one more question "I have never heard of this business of choosing a next of Kin other than family is that legal"

"I can assure you it is perfectly legal Mr Pendragon please feel free to check. Your son is free to choose whoever he wishes and it was Mr Emrys, who he incidentally told me while Mr Emrys was not in the room" Lance looked at the businessman and realised just how much pressure Arthur must have been under the older Pendragon was clearly used to getting his own way at all costs.

"I'm sure my son will alter that once he is more aware of things" With that Uther walked out. His daughter was waiting for him.

"I heard what you said. Don't you dare try to pressurise Arthur about this! Or you won't have a daughter. Now if you can be civil speak to Merlin otherwise go home and I will ring you later" she turned on her high heels and walked away.

Uther remained where he was there was no way he would talk to that man. He sat down and began to think. Had his son been under too much pressure? No he couldn't have been Uther could remember many a time when he himself had worked such long hours when he was Arthurs age. Then he remembered what the doctor said about the weak blood vessel and the high blood pressure. As he thought things through he still decided that it hadn't been his fault it was Merlin Emrys's, after all he had forced his way into his son's life and made him practice unnatural acts. He had an unnatural hold over this son. As for earning more, well that was clearly a lie. The man didn't have the ability to make anything of himself without Arthur. He regretted not having had him more deeply investigated. Uther had delved into the boys past and found he was the only son of a single mother from moderate means, who had only got into university with the help of grants and some elderly uncle but that was all. His mind made up he left the hospital.

Morgana found Merlin in the canteen his head in his hands, She sat down beside him "Uther has gone, don't let him get to you Merlin. He is a bigoted lonely man who judges everyone by what he would do"

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Arthur would be proud of how you stood up to him. Now drink up and I'm going to get us both something to eat. The doctor is right you have to look after yourself, not just for you but for Arthur."

Merlin forced the sandwich down that Morgana gave him then they went back up to CCU. Arthur was still sleeping. He slept on and off for the next two days catching up on some of his lost sleep. Merlin was made to go home at night but Morgana stayed in the flat with him. Uther visited for short periods and Merlin that was the only time Merlin left his lovers side during the day. He couldn't bare to be near the older Pendragon. Morgana stayed with her father on the occasions to keep an eye on him. Uther did try to get Arthur to change his next of kin but Arthur refused. "He would be my husband if I had the sense to ask him instead of worrying about your reaction." That was about the longest conversation they had.

Uther's investigator found out that Merlin did indeed earn a very good wage, taking into account the hours he put in not by much but he was still earning very good money. He was also the only relative besides the boy's mother that Gaius had so would presumably inherit the company in time. Uther had known Gaius years before and knew that no threats would make him sack the boy even if he hadn't found out that they were related. To say that Uther was surprised that Merlin was so highly intelligent would be an understatement, he had always considered him a clumsy fool and assumed he was some sort of lab assistant. But still he couldn't find it in himself to accept their relationship, it repelled him deep in his core. He would continue to try to separate the pair and succeed if it was the last thing he did.

The day of Arthur's operation was difficult for both Arthur and Merlin. It was the day before Christmas Eve, bad timing all round but the hospital didn't want to risk a longer wait. Arthur was frightened that he wouldn't survive and tried to say goodbye to Merlin adding "Make sure if anything happens you find someone who will look after you better than I have"

"You will not die you hear me I forbid it!" Merlin kissed the blonde and couldn't stop the worry showing. Arthur lifted up a weak hand and touched Merlin's cheek

"Love you, please marry me" he couldn't believe he had asked at this time but it just came out. His ring was on the side having been taken off for the surgery "Please wear it"

"Until you wake up" Merlin told him "And of course I will marry you, just make sure you do"

Merlin couldn't face the idea and was trying his best to hide the fears. Luckily his mother had arrived that morning to support both men. Arthur was like a second son to her and she was distraught at what had happened. She hadn't been able to get to the hospital before that morning but now intended to stay with Merlin until Arthur was back on his feet. Before Arthur went into surgery his father arrived. Merlin refused to leave and Uther glared at him the entire time.

Merlin refused to leave the hospital while Arthur's surgery went ahead. Several of their friends had arrived to give moral support. As well as Morgana and Hunith there was Leon, Gwaine and Percival. Merlin's Nurse Gwen came out with tea for everyone and promised to keep them in informed. Uther waited in a different area away from Merlin. As Uther waited he sensed a new presence and looked up "Hello Gaius it's been a long time"

"It has, I have come to support Merlin and Hunith." Merlin's uncle sat down "You are a fool you know. They are very much in love you will only drive Arthur away. You need to swallow your pride and accept what has happened"

"I didn't ask for your opinion" Uther turned away.

"No but I don't suppose anyone else has dared to speak to you about this" Gaius looked at his old friend with sympathy. He knew how upset Merlin and Arthur had been by Uther's refusal to accept them but he also know that Uther had very strong convictions.

Uther snorted "Your wrong there both your nephew and my daughter have made things very clear." He paused "You and I were raised in a different time when their relationship would have been illegal. I can't accept it"

"Times change Uther, and so they should, neither of the boys chose what they feel. But you can choose to, if not embrace it, then to accept what you can't change. He is your only son and I know deep down you love him dearly even if you don't show it much. He nearly died Uther you nearly lost him but you still will if you don't accept their relationship. You might even lose your daughter as well" Gaius squeezed the other man's shoulder "Think about it" with that he was gone.

Gaius went and sat next to his nephew and hugged him "He will get over this Merlin" he said quietly "Then he will need your strength for a while." He waited before continuing "I knew his father when he was younger, we lost touch after Arthur's mother died, Uther closed off after, that he had been hurt so much. He loved his wife as much as you love Arthur. I know he saw Ygraine in Arthur whenever he looked at him. It's no excuse but that's why he finds it so hard to show his emotions. But he does love Arthur in his own way. Try to understand him"

"He caused this!" Merlin snarled

"No he didn't, he didn't help, but Arthur should have said no. He is a grown man. Neither of them knew of the weak blood vessel and as I understand from what you told me only Arthur and his GP knew of his high blood pressure. Don't harden you heart my boy, it's not you. If not for yourself then for Arthur try and give Uther another chance."

Hunith heard what her brother was saying and she turned to her son "Your uncle is right Merlin. I know it's will be hard but Arthur does love his father, for all his faults. If you try and it doesn't work out at least you will have made an effort. This shock might change him" As Merlin looked at her she smiled "If Uther Pendragon upsets you again he will have me to deal with!"

Merlin was called by the doctor "Arthur is out of surgery all went well and you can see him but no one else yet I'm afraid"

Merlin went in Arthur was rigged up to all sorts of machinery and drips but at least looked peaceful. He sat down and took Arthurs hand in his and just held it. Until that moment he hadn't really realised just how tense he had been. As he sat there he told Arthur of his friends waiting to see him and how they sent their support.

Lance came up to Merlin the two men had become friends over the past couple of days "He will wake up soon Merlin and feel much better. We will keep him in for a few days to allow everything to settle then he can go home. Due to his exhaustion before the event I would like to keep him in long enough to make sure he is over everything. It's going to be a couple of months before he will be back to normal. But he will need to keep that blood pressure down"

"Thank you, I'm not sure what I would have done without you and Gwen these past couple of days. And don't worry I will make sure he behaves himself np more twelve hour days seven days a week" Merlin promised

"Thank you for your praise it is our jobs but you and Arthur have been a pleasure to look after, even if Arthur has been asleep most of the time! I will tell Gwen when I see her later" Lance noticed Merlin's puzzled look "Didn't you know we are married."

"No I didn't, but I can see it now. Look I know I speak for Arthur when I say I would like to keep in touch once this is all over."

"We would like that. As it happens we already know Percy so it shouldn't be too difficult. I am off now for a couple of days. Enjoy your Christmas and I will see you both before discharge." Lance smiled "I have said provided they behave your friends and family can come in once Arthur is awake I am sure you will keep them in line"

It was less than an hour before Arthur woke up, his colour was much better and he was soon sat up and having something to eat and drink. After of course he kissed Merlin, all be it gently. Merlin took of Arthur's signet ring and placed it back on Arthur's thumb where he always wore it. "It's too big for me anyway"

"As soon as I can I will buy you a new one" Arthur said gently smiling "You haven't changed your mind about marrying me?"

"Never! Look much as I want to keep you to myself the doctor said you can have visitors so I will let the mob in. But first your sister and dad"

"Must I?" Arthur asked "I bet father will want me to start work from this bed."

"No work not yet! Look Arthur he has been here every day. You should see him" Merlin was trying to do as Gaius had advised.

Arthur frowned "Him first then"

Merlin left Arthur's side and went to find Uther ignoring everyone else. He walked right up to the other man before Uther even looked up "Mr Pendragon Arthur is awake if you would like to see him"

Uther looked up in surprise "Has he asked for me?" for the first time in a couple of days he was hopeful

"It was my idea, but please don't upset him" Merlin was clearly trying hard not too say anything else.

"He is my son!" Uther said "Look Mr Emrys we have had our disagreements and whatever you think of me I do love Arthur, I may not be the easiest of men nor the best of fathers but I wouldn't deliberately have caused this"

Merlin took a deep breath before answering "Like Uncle Gaius said Arthur should have said no to all the extra work and told us about his blood pressure. But what's done is done. But from now on things have to change. But come on Arthurs waiting"

Merlin went in before Uther, he didn't trust the man enough to leave him alone with Arthur. Uther walked to the bed side and bent down and hugged his son. Arthur was amazed he couldn't remember ever having a hug from his father. "Son you scared the living daylights out of me!" he pulled back and looked at Arthur "You are certainly looking better"

"I feel it father" he saw Merlin hovering "Merl can you leave us a minute please"

Merlin gave a small smile "Since you said please. I will be just outside" the inference was clear to both Pendragons. Merlin would listen out for any disagreements and came in if necessary.

Arthur looked at his father "Sit down"

"Look son I am sorry for pushing you so hard. I blame myself for you being in here, but why didn't you tell anyone about your high blood pressure"

Arthur rolled his eyes how like his father to try to shift blame to someone else. "Would it have made any difference? This was never about work it was about my relationship with Merlin. Well my brush with death has taught me one thing Merlin is more important that anything or one. I intend to marry him as soon as I can and he has agreed. If you don't like that then we part company. I'm not sure yet if I will come back to Pendragons, if I do things will have to change. But first I need to recover, this scared the shit out of me I can tell you that. Not dying but leaving Merlin"

Uther looked at his son "You really love him?"

"I have been telling you that for a long time. Yes I do, he means more to me than anything. I'm sorry I couldn't be the son you wanted but I'm not playing that game anymore. You accept me as I am or not at all and you treat Merlin with respect as my partner and soon to be husband"

Uther swallowed and looked away he found emotions so difficult to deal with. He had shut all his bar anger away for so long until he thought his son was dying he wasn't sure he had any others left. Taking a deep breath he looked at the boy who reminded him so much of his beloved Ygraine. "I won't and can't pretend I like your choice but it is your choice and I can see now you do love the boy. I will try to accept this but it will not be easy" he paused "I am proud of you Arthur never think otherwise I also love you very much. As to coming back to work take all the time you need and whatever you decide we will work something out." Uther stood up "Just get better Arthur, your young man has shown remarkable loyalty to you and he has a stronger character than I gave him credit for"

"He's stronger than me" Arthur admitted "He stands up for what he believes in and I am going to try to follow his example, Thank you father all I ask is you try to understand"

"I will leave you to your friends them. Let me know if there is anything I can do" he paused then as an afterthought added "For either of you"

Arthur rested back on his pillows that was the strangest conversation he had ever had with his father and he wasn't sure if it was real. Just after Uther left this sister and friends came in. Arthur was pleased to see them but more than anything he wanted time with Merlin. He had sensed the other man's mood and knew he was worried about something. Arthur realised he would be worrying himself sick about him but he was sure there was something else. Morgana sensing his unease decided that everyone should go. "Come back tomorrow" she told them "But a couple at a time."

Morgana looked at her brother "Do you want me to find Merlin?" she asked him "You look worried"

"Please, Morgs do you know what is going on? Father came in and apologised for pushing me hard and was almost nice about Merlin. But Merlin seems uneasy about something and not just what happened" Arthur knew his sister would find out if she didn't already know.

"I know nothing, but I did see Gaius talking to Merlin just after he talked to Uther. But Gaius wouldn't do anything to upset Merlin! Perhaps you should just leave it for now. You will be home in a few days. Let things settle. Now I want to find out if we can have Christmas Dinner together I could bring it in. I will send in Merlin but I'm going to speak to the nurses" Morgana left she was on a mission.

Arthur didn't find out what was happening but the next day he was allowed up and found that Morgana had got permission to bring in food for him and that she, Merlin Hunith and Gaius would be allowed to all eat together. Arthur arranged for Morgana to go and by a present for Merlin so at least he could give him something for Christmas.

The day was nice if strange, Uther came in the afternoon and stayed for an hour. He made an effort to speak to the others even if it was very stilted. Arthur gave Merlin his present first thing with an apology it wasn't more.

"I have you, what more do I need, I bought you a bottle of that expensive whiskey you like but it will have to wait. I asked the doctors and they said not yet" Merlin opened his present and found a couple of tickets for a show he had been wanting to see. It was for the next day!

"How on earth did you get these?" he demanded "I can't go and leave you"

"Yes you can love I want you to have a break. Take whoever you like your mum perhaps. Get a rest from this place." Arthur didn't want Merlin to feel obliged to spend all his time at the hospital. He went and enjoyed it although he would much rather have seen it with Arthur. But at the same time he knew his partner was right he did feel better for the break.

The following days were spent with physiotherapy, sessions were Arthur was informed of changes he needed to make in his life and what medication he needed to take. On New Years Eve Dr De Luc decided that Arthur could be discharged to Merlin's care.

He asked Morgana if she could collect them and take them home and she agreed readily. So it was with some concern that as Merlin pushed Arthur down to the front door of the hospital he saw Uther's Rolls Royce waiting.

Merlin turned on Morgana "What!"

"He wanted to Merlin, he promised to behave or I wouldn't have let him" Morgana looked determined.

Arthur held out his hand to Merlin "Love its less than twenty minute ride, what can he do in that time?"

Merlin stayed silent but made sure Arthur got in the car safely before putting all the luggage in the boot. He got in the car to find Uther sitting in the back with his son and daughter leaving the space next to Arthur free for him. As Merlin settled down Uther told the chauffer to go to Arthur's Penthouse.

"Thank you for letting me do this for you son" Uther looked at both Arthur and then Merlin.

Arthur looked at his father "Thank you the Rolls is very comfortable" he nudged Merlin with his foot

"Yeah Thanks" came the mumbled reply.

"Merlin, I hope I may call you that, I don't intend to cause problems I had a talk with your uncle, that and the fact that I have had chance to see you and Arthur together has made me realise you love each other. I hope to put our past differences behind us and at least rub along together" Uther said clearly not totally at ease.

Merlin looked from Arthur to Uther and Morgana before answering "It took you long enough! Well for Arthurs sake I will try, but please don't expect miracle's because I'm not sure you will get them. A leopard doesn't change its spots and I can't see you changing your views and joining LGBT."

"I haven't changed my views you are right, but Arthur is my son and if he is happy….." Uther went red at Merlin's onslaught he had expected a better response after all he was making an effort.

Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand and realising he wasn't being totally fair Merlin looked at Uther "OK let's give it a try"

Morgana let out a breath she had been holding "Thank Christ for that! Now let's get you boys home."

Arthur invited his father up to the penthouse and Merlin accepted it without comment. Hunith was already waiting in the flat for them to return. She looked at Uther in surprise but welcomed him without hesitation. Once inside Morgana went to the kitchen and poured out five fruit juices "This isn't champagne but I propose a toast to better family relations and a new start"

She whispered to her father "And if you cock this up I won't talk to you ever again"

Arthur chuckled pleased that things seemed to be sorting themselves out. He knew they still had a way to go but had no doubt that if his father set his mind on something he would see it through. He held up his glass "I second that. And while we are on the subject I would like to announce that with Merlin's permission, of course that we are getting married as soon as we can arrange it. A very quiet affair with just us here and a few close friends. This is something I should have done a long time ago, but when I had my heart attack I realised I could lose the person most important to me…Merlin. I don't intend to make that mistake again."

Arthur looked at his father who looked like he was sucking lemons. Uther said nothing, deciding that discretion was the better part of valour in this case. He has said he would try to understand but this was proving to be harder than he thought.

"I hope you will come father, but we understand if you don't" Arthur spoke making sure his father understood that the decision was made and would go ahead with or without him.

"I will see if my diary is free, let me have the date when you know" With that Uther left them to celebrate something he couldn't bring himself to.

That night the men snuggled up together neither wanting to bother with seeing the New Year in. It was enough just to be together in the same bed and holding each other. New Year 's Day was spent talking and deciding what changes they were going to make in their lives. Arthur was still undecided whether he would ever go back to Pendragons. Gaius had already offered Arthur a part time job looking at the company's sales team and suggesting changes. But that would be a good two months away.

The next few weeks saw Arthur carry out his recovery regime. After a week Merlin started to go back to work but he made Arthur phone him hourly. Hunith had gone home after a couple of days leaving the men the space to recover and get back to some sort of normality. The wedding plans were underway with Morgana doing most of the work, after they had made her swear to keep it simple and small.

When the wedding came it was perfect. Very small as they had wanted but prefect in its detail. Their friends and immediate family present including Lance and Gwen who had become very good fronds and settled into their group easily. Uther came for the wedding but did not attend the reception. He couldn't stomach the thought of seeing the man dancing together. The kiss as they were announced husband and husband made him feel sick. They didn't have a honeymoon decoding to leave it until Arthur was finally discharged from the clinics.

As time moved on Merlin suggested a move away from the Penthouse and getting a place with a garden. "I could commute" he told Arthur. "We could get a dog it would make both of us exercise more and get some fresh air"

Arthur looked at Merlin indulgently if his lover wanted to move they would, even get a dog. "I suppose next you'll be suggesting a couple of kids and a cat to go with the dog!" he teased.

Merlin suddenly looked serious "I never asked do you want children?"

Arthur snapped his head around "I was joking, but to be honest I suppose at some time I might like kids, but one of us would need to work from home for that to work. I am not putting my kids in a nursery or having a string of nannies. I had that and it's not good. Why what about you….kids I mean"

"To be honest I had never thought of it. I mean a few years ago it would have been impossible, even to adopt." He looked very thoughtful "The thing is neither of us could work from home. I certainly couldn't with my job and I don't know about taking that long a break, in my field things move so fast."

Arthur turned and put his arms round Merlin's waist "Maybe we could think about it. I could get a job I could do from home and I wouldn't be opposed to looking after our kids. Or we could both work part time and share. But we both have to want it" he kissed the back of Merlin's neck "We aren't married yet and I want time alone with you first!"

The men had never been happier and looked forward to a long life together no matter what it brought them. Arthur was determined to look after the man at his side and make him happy no matter what it took. Merlin had found the courage during Arthur's hospital stay to stand up for both of them and not just go along with things. Never again would he allow Arthur to put his health at risk. They both knew that together they were better and stronger than apart. Nothing and no one would come between them ever again whatever they decided to do with their lives.

The end.


End file.
